Seeha Onasi
Seeha Onasi was a Jedi Counselor during the Cold War. She is the daughter of Ceoh Onasi and Rhayven Onasi (nee Sano), and niece to Master Liana Onasi and Padawan Carlii Onasi. She is the granddaughter of Dasha Onasi and Orin Korr. Biography Early Years Seeha was born on Coruscant in 3654 BBY, one year before Darth Malgus attacked the Jedi Temple, to then Lieutenant Ceoh Onasi and Cadet Rhayven Sano. Her parents met as students in the Republic Military Academy, and began a romantic relationship that violated regulations as her father was an officer and her mother was a cadet. When Rhayven became pregnant, Ceoh used his family name and influence to save both of their military careers. The Republic Military stated that because Seeha's father was a decedent of a long line of Force Sensitive individuals that the child be given to the Jedi Order upon birth. Ceoh and Rhayven agreed, and after Rhayven gave birth, Ceoh brought their daughter to the Temple, placing her in his cousin Kylah Onasi's care. Jedi Training Jedi Youngling Seeha was brought to Tython, and spent the first five years of her life at the Tython Jedi Academy. She was a quick learner, a trait she shared with her aunt, Liana Onasi, and was placed in advanced classes--some of these with her youngest aunt Carlii Onasi. Seeha learned to accept she'd always be the youngest in her classes and to let her skills speak for themselves. She often asked Liana for advice as her aunt had trained under similar circumstances. Seeha was also impatient and liked to push her boundaries with her instructors--something that got her compared to her father a lot. While not undisciplined, Seeha liked to see how much she could get away with before the masters would stop her. This included, but was not limited to, challenging other younglings (and Carlii) to Force-sprint races inside and around the Tython enclave. Both Liana and Kylah kept an eye on Seeha's training, though they never interfered with it. But when Seeha started to show signs she was more powerful in the Force than other younglings, Kylah stepped in to help her niece focus and control her abilities. The masters noted that Seeha's talents were similar to Kylah's, and allowed Kylah to assist. Kylah was able to get her niece to focus long enough to learn, something that Seeha's instructors were having difficultly doing. She feared her niece would become too powerful and hurt others or herself, and warned Seeha not to allow the Force to control her actions or to control the Force by her actions. It took time, but with Kylah's help Seeha began to find a healthy balance between the two. Jedi Padawan In 3641 BBY, two years after the end of the Cold War, Kylah took Seeha as her padawan learner. Kylah was the perfect candidate as Kylah's abilities mirrored her niece's. Kylah did, however, have difficulties training Seeha in lightsaber combat. Kylah had always preferred to use her powers in the Force to defend herself from opponents and had taught Seeha to do the same. Seeha, on the other hand, was more interested in learning how to fight with a double-bladed lightsaber like Master Satele Shan. So while she respected Kylah's teachings and guidance, she practiced with vibrostaves and training dummies when Kylah wasn't around. Kylah asked Master Loyd Marr, an expert on double-bladed lightsaber techniques, to help Seeha so the padawan wouldn't hurt herself. With Loyd's help, Seeha constructed her own double-bladed saber and began practicing. Her typical training days would start with meditations and lessons with Kylah, then in the afternoon lightsaber training with Master Loyd while Kylah observed. But Loyd's influence did not come without controversy. Seeha thought Loyd was an excellent instructor, and often sought him out for additional training when Kylah wasn't around. Loyd taught Kylah some advanced Force techniques, ones that Kylah had not approved her padawan to learn. During a training session, Seeha used a technique Loyd had taught her, and Kylah hit the roof. She tracked down Loyd and yelled at him for teaching her padawan behind her back, that Seeha was too young to know the abilities he taught her. Loyd, however, felt that age had nothing to do when padawans should learn Force techniques, that maturity and understanding were more important. He challenged Kylah's mentoring, stating that if Seeha wasn't blood there would be no problem. The accusation infuriated Kylah, and she forbid Loyd from training Seeha without Kylah's express permission. It wasn't until much later when Kylah admitted Loyd was right that Seeha was allowed to train with him again. Loyd mentored Seeha one-on-one, but at Kylah's insistence taught the young girl how to respect the Force and her talents. Seeha then began to split her days between training with Loyd and studying with Kylah. Family In addition to training along side Kylah, Liana, and Carlii, Seeha was allowed to visit her father and her grandparents. While she couldn't see her father as often as she would have liked, Seeha was thrilled whenever he came to visit or whenever she was allowed to visit him. She loved showing him what she had learned and hanging out on his ship. Her father even let her be his co-pilot and navigator. Seeha knew she had a mother and knew that she wasn't allowed to see her. She didn't understand why, but was grateful for who in her family she could visit. Her friends and fellow padawans were not allowed any contact with their families, so Seeha did her best to be conscious of this and not talk about her family visits. While she didn't fear jealously from other padawans, she was aware it existed. Reunion It wasn't until the foundation of the 421st Battalion in 3642 BBY that Seeha was reunited with her mother. Her aunt Liana was one of the founding members of the battalion and had recruited Seeha's father to be a member. Ceoh insisted that Rhayven be included in the 421st roster, and much later asked if it was possible to reunite his daughter with her mother. Liana and Kylah discussed Ceoh's request and agreed that if Rhayven joined the 421st, there would be no feasable way keep her and Seeha apart, and agreed to allow Seeha to meet her mother. After the initial meeting of the 421st on Tython, Kylah brought Seeha on board The Resolute and waited in Ceoh's quarters while Liana, Carlii, and Ceoh escorted Rhayven to meet them. Seeha wasn't initially told she'd be meeting her mother as her aunts weren't fully confident they could pull the reunion off. When Rhayven entered the room, Seeha recognized her mother immediately and ran over to embrace her. After a few minutes, Kylah, Liana, and Carlii left the room to allow Seeha and her parents time together. Her father later promised Seeha that her mother would be a fixture in her life. Seeha later thanked her aunts for allowing her to meet her mother, especially after learning the Jedi Council wasn't too pleased Kylah had authorized the reunion. Later that year, Seeha was in attendance when her parents married on board The Resolute, walking her mother down the aisle. Personality and Traits Liana observed that Seeha contained both the best and worst traits of her parents. While loyal, intelligent, and focused like her mother, Seeha was also stubborn, headstrong, and mischievous like her father. She would often test the patience of her instructors, but was also commended for being one of the best students in their classes. Seeha was also aware and conscious of her family's preferential treatment within the Jedi Order, and did her best not to do or say anything that would upset her classmates. Kylah observed that Seeha sometimes had difficulty separating her family and her instructors, that Aunt Kylah was not the same person as Master Kylah. Powers and Abilities Armor Much like her aunt, Seeha had several outfits she wore depending on what she was doing at the time. Her standard Jedi robes were a gift given to her by Kylah; they consisted of a white tunic over a pair of leggings, with matching white boots, belt, and gloves. However, when spending time with her father, Seeha would ditch her Jedi robes in favor of a jumpsuit that didn't scream she was a Jedi padawan. Seeha preferred her jumpsuit over her robes as she felt it more comfortable. Weapons Seeha prefers to use a double-bladed lightsaber. While difficult to control, especially for someone as young as she is, Seeha finds it easier and faster to use than a traditional lightsaber. She constructed her first lightsaber herself with help from Master Loyd, choosing a decorative hilt and a pale purple lightsaber crystal. When Seeha passed her padawan trials, Kylah gifted her a rare, white lightsaber crystal that had been in the Onasi family for generations. Seeha constructed her second lightsaber herself, choosing a more plain hilt to match her jumpsuit, so it would go unnoticed when she was. She kept the pale purple crystal in her second lightsaber. SWTOR Class and Spec Seeha is a Jedi Shadow speced in the Kinetic Combat tree. Family *Ceoh Onasi - Father *Rhayven Onasi - Mother *Liana Onasi - Aunt *Carlii Onasi - Aunt *Kylah Onasi - Aunt/second cousin *Dasha Onasi - Grandmother *Orin Korr - Grandfather Character Inspired By Seeha is named after Seha Dorvald, a Jedi padawan in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. seeha use the force.jpg seeha force push.jpg Category:Republic Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family Category:Sano Family